From DE 42 36 436 A1, a measurement method for contact-less determination of the grammage of thin material sheets by means of ultrasonic sound is known. In the method, by means of an ultrasonic transmitter and an ultrasonic receiver, the transmission absorption of an ultrasonic beam upon passage through a material foil is determined in contact-less manner. Based on the absorption and a calibration factor, the grammage is calculated.
From DE 201 09 119 U1, a further device for measuring the thickness of material sheets is known. There, the material sheet is pulled over a roller, wherein a sensor is arranged on a rolling cart moving back and forth over the roller in traversing manner for thickness measurement.
Further ultrasonic sensor arrangements for grammage determination or for grammage comparison are known from DE 103 27 389 B3, DE 199 08 932 A1, DE 10 2005 037 086 A1, DE 203 12 388 U1 and DE 30 48 710 A1.
There is a need for providing an ultrasonic transmitting and receiving device, an arrangement including the device as well as a method, in which the thickness measurement and/or grammage measurement on a material sheet are improved.